Thorny Rose
by RuKira-Chun
Summary: There is no rose without a thorn... / Alicenine Fanfic (Tora x Saga) / revised :D


**Author** : Rukirakira aja sendiri ckck XD

**Fandom** : Alicenine *doank*

**Pairing(s)** : ToGa a.k.a Tora X Saga

**Warning **: Yaoi ne gaje, gak Yaoi sih tapi Yaoi ehe *duak*

**Summary** : _There is no rose without a thorn..._

**Note** : Another Repost ^_^ Hope you like it Minna~

-\-

* * *

_**TORA**_

Cakep, keren, tinggi, cerdas, kaya, baik, pintar main gitar, jago olahraga, ketua tim basket, cowok paling beken di sekolah. Satu kata untuk menyimpulkan semuanya. **Sempurna**

Dan orang yang sempurna itu ... ada dalam genggamanku.

"ohayou."

"ohayou gozaimasu," jawabku ketus tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada orang yang menyapaku.

Aku berjalan melewatinya yang berdiri di luar gerbang sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Kelihatannya ia sudah lama menungguku.

"Saga!"

Aku tak menggubris panggilannya, dan dengan laju tetap aku terus melangkahkan kakiku. Tiba-tiba dia meraih tanganku hingga langkah kakiku terhenti karenanya.

"kenapa?" tanyaku dengan nada malas tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"aku yang seharusnya tanya kan?"

Aku melepaskan paksa tangannya yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan kananku. "Jangan dekat-dekat aku sebelum kau renungkan kesalahanmu tuan Tora!" telunjukku sedikit mengangkat dagunya.

"kesalahan? Apa lagi Saga? Soal aku tak bisa menjemputmu hari ini, aku sudah minta maaf kemarin kan?" tanyanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Aku mendengus. Wajahnya yang innocent itu semakin membuatku kesal. Apa dia benar-benar tak sadar dengan kesalahan yang telah dia buat? Menyebalkan sekali.

"Saga—"

"jangan bicara denganku! Ok?"

Aku mengakhiri percakapanku pagi ini dengan sang pangeran sekolah. Aku mempercepat laju langkahku tanpa menanggapi panggilan-panggilan yang semakin lama semakin samar. Malas rasanya harus berkali-kali memberitahu kesalahannya sendiri, dasar tidak peka.

...

-\-

...

Bel sekolah terdengar begitu nyaring ditelingaku. Inilah yang aku tunggu-tunggu sejak jam pertama tadi, setiap hari pelajaran-pelajaran yang diberikan para sensei itu tak pernah bisa menarik minatku. Aku yakin bukan hanya aku yang merasa gembira dengan 3 kali bunyi bel itu.

"weei Saga!" tegur si bungsu telettubies sambil men-slap belakang kepalaku pelan. Sikapnya yang seenak bokongnya itu kadang membuat tombol merah emosiku tertekan.

"jangan ganggu dia Nao, lagi sensi tuh!" cibir Hiroto menyindirku.

"ke kantin yuk Ga!" ajak Shou.

"males."

Nao menarik kursi di depanku memposisikannya tepat di sampingku dengan arah terbalik. Lalu ia duduk di sana meletakkan kedua tangannya di sandaran kursi dan matanya terfokus padaku.

"kenapa? Lu marahan lagi sama Tora?"

"hem..." jawabku dengan mata fokus ke BB baruku yang asik ku otak-atik.

" kenapa lagi?" tanya Shou ikut mengintrogasiku

Aku menutup aplikasi di hape yang sedang ku operasikan. Lalu menyimpan hapenya di atas meja. Kujadikan kedua tanganku sebagai sanggaan wajah, "lu bayangin aja, kemarin malam gue gak bisa tidur, lalu gue nelpon dia cuma minta dia nemenin gue sampai gue ngerasa ngantuk aja. Eeh... baru juga 5 menit dia putusin telponnya. Kalau gak mau bilang aja kan? Yang lucu dia Kagak ngerasa salah lagi," terangku panjang lebar

aku melirik ke arah 3 temanku, mereka menghela nafas bersamaan. Apa-apaan itu?

"Saga! Kurang baik apa si Tora itu? Nganter jemput lu tiap hari, udah ngebeliin lu blackberry, masa cuma gara-gara segitu lu musuhin dia?" si pooh mulai ceramah

Memang benar apa yang dikatakannya. Aku juga merasakan begitu besar cinta cowok keren itu padaku sejak pernyataannya 7 bulan yang lalu. Namun saat ini aku kesal, dan semua itu tak bisa ku jadikan pertimbangan untuk tidak marah padanya.

"heh elo! Keseringan ngambek bisa-bisa dia bosen ke lo! diputusin tau rasa lo!" Hiroto monyong-monyongin bibirnya yang emang udah monyong jadi tambah monyhong.

"bener tuh, lu kan tau sendiri Tora cowok yang tenar di sekolah ini. Para cewek ngerumunin dia terus kan, kalau lu gini terus dia bisa-bisa selingkuh," ujar Shou

Aku menyeringai, "Tora selingkuh? kata-kata yang lucu Shou," aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Hiroto,"dan Pon! Lu bilang Tora bisa-bisa mutusin gue? Hha, itu lebih lucu lagi. Karena itu tidak mungkin! Lu tau kenapa?" jeda sesaat, "karena bagi Tora, gue yang paling cantik, melebihi cewek-cewek fangirlnya itu! dan lu tau sendirikan bagaimana cintanya dia ke gue? Gak mungkin dia bisa ninggalin gue."

penjelasanku tampaknya yang membuat ke 3 temanku itu cengok. Aku hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum mautku ke arah mereka. Puas rasanya bisa membuat mereka tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa lagi.

"narsis!"

"kepedean!"

"najis lu"

Aku hanya terkikik. Itu adalah ungkapan bahwa mereka mulai kehabisan kata-kata. Dan ungkapan rasa iri? Siapa yang tak iri denganku? Punya kekasih tipe sempurna seperti Tora yang begitu mencintaiku.

Grek.

Semua mata anak-anak yang ada di kelas kini tertuju pada sesosok cowok jangkung yang berdiri diambang pintu. Terutama para cewek-cewek penggilanya itu. Namun perlu berbanggakah aku? Objek pertama yang dituju matanya sejak saat ia menggeser pintu kelas adalah aku. Ia mulai berjalan menghampiri bangku dimana aku dan ke 3 temanku berkumpul. Aku merasakan atmosfer kecemburuan dari anak-anak cewek di kelasku.

"Saga," Tora menyodorkan sebuah minuman kaleng kesukaanku tepat di depan wajahku. "Aku minta maaf, apapun kesalahanku maafkan aku," ujar Tora dengan ekspresi khasnya.

Semua mata anak-anak yang ada di kelas, termasuk ke 3 temanku itu kini tertuju bukan hanya pada Tora, melainkan padaku juga.

Aku berusaha menahan keinginanku untuk cepat-cepat menyambar minuman kaleng di hadapan wajahku dengan memalingkan wajahku ke sisi lain. Sejak awal aku sudah mengira, aku tak bisa marah padanya lebih dari satu hari. Kenapa? Karena kata maaf selalu dengan amat sangat ringan terucap dari mulutnya.

"Saga," bisik Nao sambil mencolek-colek lengan atasku.

Aku mendengus. Lalu menoleh kembali menatap mata tajam yang selalu menatapku lembut itu. Dengan segera aku menyambar dengan penuh nafsu minuman kaleng yang sejak tadi disodorkannya di depan wajahku. "Aku terima minumannya."

"maafnya?" tanya Pon

aku menerawang ke langit-langit pura-pura berpikir, "ya."

...

-\-

...

klek.

"masuklah!"

Aku mendahuluinya memasuki ruangan minimalis yang sudah jadi tempat tinggalnya selama 3 bulan terakhir ini. Bukan kali pertama aku memijakan kakiku di apatonya ini, namun dia masih tetap memperlakukanku amat sangat istimewa dengan sopannya mempersilahkanku masuk.

Aku menjamah setiap sudut dalam ruangan apato Tora dengan pandangan mataku. Seperti saat terakhir aku berkunjung ke apato ini, semua benda yang ada dalam ruangan masih tertata dengan rapi dan bersih. Berbeda sekali dengan keadaan kamarku yang berantakan setiap harinya.

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur hitam queen size dengan selimut putih polos di atasnya.

"akhir-akhir ini selalu panas ya," gumamku sambil membuka satu kancing atas kemeja seragamku perlahan.

"ckckck..." Tora tersenyum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada menghadapku. "Kau berusaha mengundangku heh?"

aku bangun dan meraih sebuah bantal yang terbungkus kain warna putih di sampingku. Lalu dengan cepat melemparkan bantal itu langsung ke wajahnya, "Baka!"

Dia dengan cepat bisa menangkap lemparan bantalku dan malah terkekeh. Aku kembali melemparkan bantal yang kedua dan kali ini sukses mengenai wajahnya.

"hahaha... " aku tertawa puas

aku lihat Tora mendengus dan kembali melemparkan kedua bantal itu ke tempat tidur. Aku masih tertawa saat dia menghampiriku dan berdiri tepat di depanku. Lalu perlahan mengangkat daguku yang sedang tertawa. "Sudah berapa lama kita jadi sepasang kekasih?"

aku mengernyitkan dahiku heran, "yang jelas lebih dari satu hari."

Tora tersenyum, "kalau dipikir-pikir, kau hanya memberiku kisu selama ini. Boleh aku minta lebih?" ucapnya sesaat sebelum melumat bibir mungil(?)ku.

Memang benar, aku masih tak mengijinkankannya melakukan lebih dari itu. Karena faktor kesiapanku juga, aku masih meragukannya. Walaupun aku tau dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku setelah melakukan itu sekalipun, tapi aku hanya merasa belum mengijinkan dia memilikiku sepenuhnya, mengetahui setiap kekurangan dan kejelekan diriku karena bagiku melakukannya berarti merendahkan diriku sendiri. Aku masih ingin menikmati saat dia menyanyjungku, meninggikanku dan menghormatiku sebagai kekasihnya.

"eng..."

apa ini? Ciuman ini berbeda dengan ciuman-ciuman kami sebelumnya.

Aku berusaha mendorong tubuhnya untuk sedikit menjauhkannya dari hadapanku.

"tora! Apa-"

belum sempat aku melanjutkankan kata-kataku, kedua tangannya sudah mendorong tubuhku jatuh di atas tempat tidur queen size itu. Aku berusaha bangkit kembali, "Tora! Gila...Awas ka-"

bibirnya kembali mengunciku hingga aku kembali tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku. Dan tubuhnya?

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!_

tubuhnya tepat di atas tubuhku. Aku tak bisa mendorong tubuhnya yang beratnya minta ampun, padahal kupikir tubuh kami tidak jauh berbeda

Bruk.

"duh!"

Aku bangkit dari posisiku mencoba menengok keadaan di bawah sana. Tora terduduk di lantai dengan tangan memegangi bokongnya.

Aku mendengus kesal, dia pantas mendapatkan itu. Berani sekali mencoba memaksaku. Padahal selama ini Tora tak pernah berani melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar mencium, itupun hanya mempertemukan antara bibirnya dengan bibirku, tak lebih. Karena itu adalah perjanjian.

"Saga..."

"brengsek kau Tora!" ucapku dingin.

Aku merapikan baju seragamku lalu turun dari tempat tidur dan menarik tasku yang tergeletak di lantai.

"mau kemana?"

"pulang lah! Kau pikir aku betah berlama-lama di tempat ini, setelah perlakuanmu itu," terangku ketus.

"hei.. Ayolah~ aku hanya bercanda. Aku tak kan berani melakukan hal lebih dari kisu sebelum kau izinkan," Tora berdiri menghampiriku yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu siap-siap untuk keluar.

"bercanda?"

"hm~ bercanda."

"KAU BILANG BERCANDA?" aku sengaja meninggikan nada bicaraku, kesal. Aku sudah ketakutan setengah mati, dan dia bilang itu hanya bercanda? ,"Apa kau tak sadar? Kau sudah merendahkanku?"

"Saga.. Saga..."

Aku menepis tangannya yang berusaha mencapai wajahku. Mungkin aku syok sekarang, Tora yang selalu menghormatiku, menuruti semua keinginanku, dan selalu berhati-hati untuk agar tak membuatku marah. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan tadi padaku, adalah sebuah pembangkangan. Dan aku tak menyukainya. Aku merasa dia tak menghormatiku lagi sekarang.

"maafkan aku, aku janji tak akan melakukannya lagi."

"bagus kalau begitu. Karena saat kau lakukan itu untuk yang kedua kali..," aku menggantung kata-kataku. Matanya yang tajam beradu pandang dengan mataku yang juga mencoba menyusup ke kedalaman matanya. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke leher jenjangnya mencoba mencium bau tubuhnya, "aku tak akan mengizinkanmu menyentuhku lagi seujung jaripun."

Tora sedikit berjengit. Tak bisa menyentuhku berarti dia kehilangan diriku. Dan Tentu aku tahu, hal itu adalah yang paling ia takutkan selama ini.

Tora tersenyum, "oke, aku menyerah!" ucapnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"good boy."

Aku semakin mendekatkan wajahku sampai bibirku menyentuh kulit lehernya. Inilah yang aku sukai, saat aku bisa dengan mudah mengontrolnya. Bukan dia yang mengontrolku.

"Saga?"

"hmm?"

"da..sar licik."

"berisik!" Aku sedikit menggigit kulit lehernya karena kesal, membuat dia meringis pelan.

"aku pulang."

"he?"

Aku membuka pintu apatonya mencoba membuka jalan untuk keluar. Namun belum sempat aku membuka pintu sepenuhnya, tangan laki-laki jangkung itu kembali menutup pintunya dan menghalangiku.

"kau masih marah?"

"tidak."

"kalau begitu temani aku lebih lama lagi. Kau mau menginap malam ini?"

aku mengernyitkan dahiku, "ide yang bagus... Tapi, aku pikir tidak sekarang. Aku harus pulang, minggir!" aku sedikit mendorong tubuhnya supaya tidak menghalangi pintu.

Tangannya meraih tubuhku, "sekali ini saja.. Aku mohon!" bisiknya sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leherku dari samping.

"hei.. ada apa denganmu tuan Tora?" ujarku mendorong tubuhnya sedikit menjauhkannya dariku. Hari ini memang aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan laki-laki kekasihku ini. Tak seperti biasanya. Bahkan aku merasa dia jadi lebih agresif, entah apa yang telah merasukinya. Tapi hal ini buruk untukku. "Aku harus pulang. Ok?"

"tidak bisa."

aku menatapnya beberapa saat, lalu mendorong pipinya hingga ia berpaling ke arah samping, "kau tak bisa mengaturku, baka!"

...

-\-

...

"silahkan berdiri di koridor Sakamoto kun!"

"sensei?"

"ayo!"

Aku berjalan dengan malas keluar kelas sambil menggerutu dan mengutuk si banci Rame itu dalam hati.

"Arrrrrrrgh! Dasar sensei banci!"

"woi berisik kunyuk!" Hiroto men-slap kepalaku.

"siapa suruh kesiangan. Itu salahmu sendiri," Shou ikut-ikutan

"ini gara-gara si Tora sih!" gumamku kesal sambil mengembuangkan kedua pipiku.

"lah, kok Tora dibawa-bawa?" protes Nao

"yaiyalah~ orang gue nunggu - nunggu dia jemput gue, tapi kagak datang-datang."

"lu jangan kebiasaan nyalahin orang deh Ga!"

"diem lu Shou, kebanyakan nasehatin lama-lama lu jenggotan!" Aku mengambil BB ku dalam tas lalu mencari nama kontak yang hendak ku hubungi.

"halo."

Nao, Hiroto dan Shou saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Sepertinya mereka sudah bisa menebak orang yang saat ini aku hubungi.

"datang sekarang ke kelasku! Emm.. Setelah kau belikan aku roti dan minuman kaleng!"

...

-\-

...

"tumben Tora-mu itu tidak datang," Shou duduk di bangku sebelahku.

"benar juga, kemana dia Ga?"

"tau ah."

Aku merogoh hapeku mengetik pesan singkat lalu mengirimnya pada laki-laki yang sudah seminggu terakhir ini bertanggung jawab membawakanku roti apel setiap istirahat. Sebagai ganti dari kesalahannya karena membuatku kesiangan seminggu yang lalu.

Grek.

Mataku menangkap sosoknya diambang pintu. Ia setengah berlari kearahku dan tiga temanku duduk, "maaf telat."

Aku menyodorkan tanganku ke wajahnya, "rotinya?" pintaku datar.

"ah iya." Tora menyerahkan sekantong plastik yang berisi roti dan minuman ke tanganku. Aku membukanya berharap sebentar lagi dapat melahap makanan favoritku. Namun tak ku temukan tulisan 'roti apple' di setiap cangkang roti yang ada dalam kantong itu.

"roti apelnya..."

"ah, maaf, roti apelnya habis. Aku telat ke kantin karena harus mengumumkan jadwal latihan ke adik kelas."

Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu ku meletakkan sekantong plastik yang berisi beberapa roti dan minuman kaleng itu di atas meja. "Makan itu Nao!"

"heee... Semua?"

"lu juga Pon! Shou!"

"lho lu sendiri gak makan Ga?"

"gak nafsu!"

Bletak.

"aduuh!", aku mengusap-usap kepalaku yang baru saja kena slap-an Hiroto, "lu apa-apaan sih gigi? Sakit tau!" protesku

"Tora udah beli itu buat lu, hargain kek!"

"tidak apa-apa," ujar Tora tersenyum pada Hiroto sambil tangannya mengelus-elus kepalaku lembut. "Lalu kau mau makan apa? Belum makan kan?"

Hiroto mendengus, "lu terlalu baik buat manusia ini Tora," Hiroto menunjuk tepat di hidungku. Karena kesal, aku menggigit telunjuknya sampai dia meringis kesakitan.

"hha.. Tidak kok, aku bersyukur bisa mendapatkan Saga."

Mendadak wajahku memanas mendengar kata-kata Tora. Seharusnya aku tau dia memang selalu meninggikanku tapi aku tak pernah bisa terbiasa dengan sanjungannya. Wajahnya yang jujur dan polos menyanyjungku selalu membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Selalu...

"aku benar-benar lagi ngebet roti apel!" gumamku.

"baiklah aku benar-benar minta maaf, nanti aku traktir ya."

Aku diam tak menjawab. Dia selalu membujukku seperti itu, menganggapku anak kecil? Dasar!

"jam tanganku rusak."

"he?"

"aku melihat jam tangan bagus seharga 17.000 yen. belikan aku jam tangan itu! Aku maafkan!"

"SAAAAGAAAAAAAAA!" teriak ketiga temanku jengkel. Aku hanya tersenyum dalam hati, setauku Tora adalah anak orang kaya, jadi hanya dengan membelikanku jam tangan seharga itu, tak akan sampai membuat harta orang tuanya habis kan? Hhe...

...

-\-

...

ZRAK.

PRIIIITT...!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"oke latihan hari ini selesai, thanks ya."

"yoo.."

"KYAAAAAAAAA! Tora kuun!"

_Berisik_

Aku terus memperhatikannya dari jauh, dia yang akhir-akhir ini jarang menemuiku, tak pernah pulang bareng lagi denganku entah kenapa. Karena itu hari ini aku memutuskan menunggunya latihan agar kami bisa pulang bersama. Mataku tak bisa lepas memandanginya, dia yang melemparkan senyuman-senyuman manis pada para fansgirlnya.

"Tora kun, aku bawa handuk."

"ah terimakasih, tapi aku bawa sendiri," ujarnya tersenyum.

"biar kami lap keringatmu."

_Brengsek_

"ahahah tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri."

Aku mencoba bersabar, ini bukan kali pertama aku melihat pemandangan semacam ini. Makanya aku paling tak suka melihatnya latihan, teriakan cempreng cewek-cewek itu selalu membuat telingaku sakit. Dan _dia_ selalu sok baik dan ramah dengan wajah tersenyumnya itu. Menjengkelkan.

"hei kau mau memberikan roti apple itu kan?"

_roti apple?_

mendengar makanan favoritku disebut-sebut, otomatis telingaku menangkap dengan sigap pembicaraan dua cewek yang tak berada jauh di depanku.

"iya, tapi aku malu," cewek itu tertunduk, "tapi aku harus membalas kebaikannya yang memberikan roti applenya padaku waktu itu."

_apa?_

"ah, yang waktu di kantin habis itu ya? Wah! ternyata Tora baik ya."

"hu'um, waktu itu aku benar-benar ingin makan roti apple tapi waktu ke kantin ternyata aku telat, rotinya keburu habis. Sepertinya Tora kun melihatku yang lari-lari ke kantin makanya dia memberikan roti applenya padaku," ujar cewek itu tertunduk malu.

"waaah baiknyaa.. Kalau begitu cepat kasih roti apple itu padanya!"

"ah, iya."

"haha.. Ssst sekalian minta no hapenya hhe."

"ikh.. aku maluuu."

_cewek jelek._

Aku ngedumel dalam hati mendengar pembicaraan dua cewek itu yang tak sengaja ku tangkap. Ternyata ada banyak hal yang tak ku ketahui darinya selama ini. Kebaikannya yang kadang melewati batas.

Aku terus memperhatikan kedua cewek itu berjalan mendekatinya dengan langkah malu-malu, memuakkan. Dengan wajah tertunduk cewek itu menyodorkan roti yang dibawanya pada Tora. Yang membuatku jengkel _dia_ tersenyum manis menerima pemberian cewek itu membuatnya wajahnya semakin memerah.

Tunggu! Cewek itu mengeluarkan hapenya? Mau apa dia, Meminta no hape Tora? Cih! Setauku Tora tidak pernah berani memberikan no hapenya pada cewek, dia selalu takut aku mencurigainya. Haha percuma saja, kasian cewek it-

Apa?!

"arigatou Tora kun, jaa."

"jaa," dia tersenyum melambaikan tangannya pada dua cewek yang kelihatannya bahagia telah mendapatkan apa yang menjadi tujuan mereka. Matanya menerawang jauh dan memutar ke arahku, terlihat air mukanya berubah berseri "Saga!"

"..."

Aku menatap matanya tajam beberapa saat tanpa menjawab panggilannya. Aku benar-benar kecewa, apa seperti ini dia di belakangku? Apa dia hanya pura-pura begitu meninggikan diriku di depanku? Apa ada begitu banyak hal yang tak kuketahui tentang kau Tora?

"Saga," dia mengernyitkan dahinya merasa kuacuhkan. Aku segera angkat kaki dari lapangan menyebalkan yang selalu membuatku menahan kesabaran. Aku tak perduli dia menatap kepergianku heran. Perasaanku benar-benar tak enak, sesak.

"Saga! Hei.."

Aku tak menjawab panggilannya yang berusaha mengejarku. Aku terus berjalan santai di koridor sekolah yang sepi seolah tak mendengar apa-apa.

"Saga, ada apa?" dia menghalangi jalanku.

"..."

Aku mendorong tubuhnya, "kau menghalangi jalanku," ujarku ketus. Dengan segera dia menarik tanganku mendekatkan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya.

"ada apa denganmu Saga?" tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir. Aku tak tau apa itu bentuk ekspresi dia yang sebenarnya atau hanya dibuat-buat. Aku tak perduli

"lepaskan!" perintahku dingin tanpa ekspresi.

"Saga, aku tak mengerti. Kau itu-" Tora menggantung kata-katanya, lalu dia melepaskan tanganku dan merogoh tas gendongnya, "ah ini, ada roti apple untuk-"

BUK.

Aku emosi melemparkan roti apple ditangannya, apa dia sengaja membuatku marah? Aku tau roti itu dari cewek kecentilan tadi.

"Saga apa yang-"

"TERUS SAJA BEGITU!"

"Sa-"

"TEBARKAN SENYUMAN MANISMU PADA PARA FANSGIRLMU ITU, BUAT MEREKA SEMAKIN MENGEJAR-NGEJARMU KARENA KAU BERI HARAPAN! BAGIKAN NOMOR HAPEMU PADA MEREKA SEMUA!"

"Saga!"

Aku segera bergegas untuk pergi dari hadapannya setelah mengeluarkan unek-unek di hatiku. Namun lagi-lagi langkahku terhenti karena tangannya menahan tubuhku, mengapit leherku diantara siku lengannya.

"kau cemburu he?" bisiknya tepat ditelinga sebelah kiriku.

"lepaskan brengsek!" Aku memaksa tangannya untuk menyerah menahanku. Namun apitan lengannya dileherku bukan semakin longgar malah kurasa semakin kuat dan aku hampir tercekik. "To- Tora Baka!"

"kau manis saat sedang cemburu."

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Aku menggigit lengannya hingga aku dapat terlepas. "Ini tidak lucu brengsek! Aku benar-benar muak!" teriakku geram. Tampaknya kata-kataku berhasil membuatnya terdiam. Tora merapatkan mulutnya memandangku heran."kalau kau terus begitu, jangan pernah datang lagi padaku!", Aku segera beranjak dari hadapannya, melangkahkan kakiku cepat menembus lorong sekolah yang panjang dan hampir gelap. Aku benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan emosiku yang kuperdulikan saat ini hanyalah perasaanku yang mulai sesak,

sakit.

...

-\-

...

_Kriing.. Kriing.. Kriiing_

"fiuh~ akhirnya berakhir juga."

"ooi, pulang sekolah sekarang ke game center yu!" Ajak Nao sambil membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"yok! Stress nih fisika haduuh," keluh Shou

Nao berjalan menghampiri bangkuku. "Lu ikut gak Ga?"

Aku meliriknya dengan lirikkan khasku, "gue ikut! stress juga gue," keluhku sambil berdiri bangkit dari bangkuku.

"ada apa lagi sih Ga? Gue liat Tora akhir-akhir ini gak pernah ke sini lagi, lu juga mukanya kusut mulu. Bertengkar lagi ya?" cerocos Hiroto menghampiriku.

Aku mendengus, "bukan urusan lu! Daripada ngurusin gue ma tu macan mending lu Urus aja tu gigi," ujarku santai tanpa beban sambil melengos. Otomatis Hiroto ngamuk-ngamuk di belakang.

Sejak _hari itu_ aku tak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya, dan dia pun tak pernah menemuiku. Tak ada sms ataupun telepon darinya. Ternyata kata-kataku cukup untuk membuatnya tahan tidak menemuiku selama ini. Tapi apakah dia menyerah? Aku tak yakin dengan itu. Walau bagaimanapun seperti yang aku tau seorang Tora tak kan bisa tanpa aku.

"woooii ngelamun!"

"argh!" aku mengusap-usap telingaku yang mendengung karena diteriaki si gigi.

"cepetan! mau maen game apa?", tanya Nao yang kelihatan sudah bersemangat.

"ee..."

_Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt.._

_ah sial, pahaku geli_

Aku segera merogoh saku celanaku melihat siapa orang yang memanggil ke hapeku.

Tora.

Panjang umurnya, baru saja aku memikirkan tentang dia dan sekarang dia menghubungiku.

"duluan saja!" suruhku pada ketiga temanku yang kelihatan sudah napsu untuk bermain game. Lalu merekapun berlarian seperti anak kecil meninggalkanku menghampiri game favorit masing-masing.

"halo."

"Saga, halo!"

"apa?"

"ah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, bisa datang ke apatoku sore ini?"

benarkan? Dia tak bisa tanpa aku. Tapi aku tak suka nada bicaranya yang seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"tidak bisa," jawabku ketus

"apa? Kenapa?"

"kalau ada perlu denganku bicara saja langsung, kau yang membutuhkanku bukan aku yang harus menghampirimu!"

"Saga.. Kau masih marah? Maafkan aku soal itu."

"..."

"aku janji tak akan memberikan nomor hapeku pada gadis manapun, lagipula sampai sekarangpun aku tak pernah berhubungan dengan cewek itu. Dan.. Kalau kau mau, aku tak kan bersikap ramah lagi pada cewek-cewek itu. Bagaimana?"

"..."

"maafkan aku."

"hah~" Aku menghela nafas, "tidak!"

"ap-"

Aku menutup sambungan teleponnya, apa dia akan marah? Tidak. Tentu saja tidak, seorang Tora tidak akan bisa marah padaku, lagipula dia juga pasti sadar ini adalah kesalahannya, aku begini adalah salahnya.

"Saga! Ngapain lu? Buruan maen woi!" Teriak Nao yang sudah duduk di kursi siap-siap memaenkan game balapan. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan malas menghampirinya mencoba menikmati kebersamaanku bersama teman-temanku, melupakan sejenak semua tentang tuan macan itu. Iya, hanya saat bersama mereka lah fikiranku benar-benar terasa ringan.

** -\-To Be Continued-/- **

* * *

**Original Posted : **September 2010**  
**

Mind to review? (n_n)


End file.
